1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic registration system for use in a color television camera having plural pickup devices, for example, three pickup tubes for the respective primary colors (Red, Green, and Blue) or two pickup tubes for brightness and chrominance, and more particularly to an automatic registration system in which errors signals with respect to picture centers of the pickup devices are derived, and the picture centers can be accurately adjusted with the error signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a color television camera having plural pickup tubes, when picture centers of the pickup tubes do not coincide with each other, color misregistration occurs. According to a conventional correction method, the picture centers of the pickup tubes are manually adjusted while viewing the composite output picture of the pickup tubes. Such operation is troublesome in that it is difficult and slow. Further, it is difficult to accurately adjust the picture centers of the pickup tubes. A special reference object, such as a test chart, is required for the adjustment. It is often required that the pickup apparatus include within it a reference object to be picked up for the adjustment of registration.